Awkward:
by MissBazingaFanGirl
Summary: Sheldon and Amy engage in a 'experiment' but it ends up leading to things being very...awkward. Warning: Rated T.


Awkward:

Disclaims: You all know I don't own my favorite show…if only…

Summary: Sheldon and Amy engage in a 'experiment' but it ends up leading to things being…very awkward. **Warning: Rated T.**

A/N: I'm sorry for holding everybody up with my latest story, "A Formula of Love" I really got stuck in it after finishing the beginnings of Sheldon and Amy's childhood. Yeah, I'm kind of not sure either to continue off onto their teenage years or to a big jump to the future? I don't know… *sigh* writer's block is getting the best of me. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this smutty fanfic of mine. I'm still a bit rusty so bare with me. Thank you all for reading!

P.S. This story line is not having to do with what happened in season 7. It's just a random idea that came into my mind while looking at stuff on Tumblr. :)

* * *

**Awkward.**

Sheldon hadn't expected it, Sheldon hadn't expected it at all. They had been just laying down on Amy's couch watching one Sheldon's favorite franchise movies, they had been cuddling and Sheldon had been enjoying himself holding Amy while watching the science fiction movie. Sheldon had been getting the hang of some of the intimate things that he had been doing with Amy lately, for an example like hand holding, kissing, cuddling, etc. Sheldon didn't want to admit this to Amy, although it was starting to be obvious, he really enjoyed these smalls things they did together.

But it sudden, Sheldon didn't expect it, he hadn't realize that Amy had gotten the remote and turned off the television. Sheldon had been enjoying the feel of holding Amy in his arms and how her hair smell of that shampoo he liked. He had been enjoying the movie that they were watching but his mind starting drifting off to thinking and liking the moment he was having with Amy.

The lights in the room were off, so when Amy turned off the television the room was dark since it was already night-time. Sheldon's heart raced and he quickly asked, "Amy, why did you..." He was interrupted by the warm touch of Amy's lips pressing against his, it was short for Sheldon to kiss back. "...I thought that we can try something..." said Amy. Sheldon didn't know what Amy by that, it could mean many things. "What do you mean?"

"I thought we could try being more physical right now...?" asked Amy, she hoped Sheldon wouldn't reject her offer and scold her for turning off the television in the middle of the movie. Sheldon felt a jolt go down his spine, he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat quietly saying, "...Okay."

Amy grinned like a gift horse but Sheldon quickly said, "But we have to stop if things get too far out of my comfort zone." Amy nodded in the darkness and replied, "Of course, I understand that these things can make you highly uncomfort..." Sheldon kissed Amy in the middle of her sentence, she was suddenly quiet and she gently kissed him back. But Sheldon pressed his lips harder against Amy's lips and she couldn't help but to tilt her head back as Sheldon deepened the kiss.

Sheldon gently placed his hand on her waist and Amy brought her hand up to his jawline, they continued kissing for a good five minutes until they both needed air. Sheldon pulled back and from what he could see from the darkness, he could see that Amy's cardigan was off, _When did I take it off or did she...? _ thought Sheldon to himself.

"Do you want to continue or you want me to make us some tea?" asked Amy as she fix her skirt and placed hers tiny hands on her lap. "Tea would be nice," said Sheldon quietly with his voice that he used when he had kissed Amy in the vintage train. Amy stood up and went over to her desk where there was a lamp, she turned it on and the room wasn't that dark anymore. As Amy busied herself making the tea, Sheldon began getting disturbing images of Amy in his mind. It was often when Sheldon thought of Amy, but sometimes the thoughts weren't innocent and he'd have to face a response that wouldn't happened before he met Amy.

As Sheldon patiently waited for Amy he looked towards her way and studied her movements as she got the tea ready on the stove. Sheldon imagined Amy's button down shirt undone to the point where her cleavage was expose and with that thought in mind Sheldon felt a shiver come down to the pit of his stomach with a jolt down his crotch. Amy felt Sheldon's eyes on her and she looked up, Sheldon felt his cheekbone heat up as she looked at him. Sheldon looked away and closed his eyes.

_I can't be thinking this way of my own girlfriend, I'm a master of baser urges and that is that._

"Are you okay?" asked Amy as she sat down on the couch next to Sheldon. Sheldon moved back a little bit, he placed his forearms on his lap hoping that he could cover the growing erection he had been getting from the moment she looked at him. "I'm fine, just feeling a bit dazed," said Sheldon lying through his teeth, "Maybe I should leave and we can finish the movie next time." Sheldon was already grabbing his bag but Amy placed her hand on his arm, he felt himself tense up as he stayed in place.

"Weren't we going to continue kissing?" asked Amy, she frowned because she had been wanting to achieve her goal by getting Sheldon to be more comfortable and opened to being intimate. _I probably scared him off...Way to go, Amy._ thought Amy mentally scolding to herself. Sheldon hesitated but seeing Amy's green eyes sparkling and her slightly pouted face, he felt his heart swell and he couldn't help but not reject his vixen.

"I suppose we can continue," said Sheldon. Amy moved her hand away from his arm and replied, "If you feel uncomfortable we can just continue watching the movie instead."

"No, it's okay." Sheldon moved closer to Amy and placed his hands on her waist again, _Her body is so slim and that intoxicating perfume..._ "I'm okay with this." said Sheldon. Sheldon leaned down to Amy's lips and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. As they continued kissing, their kisses began to be more passionate and very heated to the point where Amy lost a bit control and bit on Sheldon's lower lip._  
_

Sheldon pulled back and said, "Ouch," Amy quickly apologize. "I'm sorry...I got carried away." Sheldon shrugged and said, "It's okay, just calm yourself down woman." Amy chuckled and playfully said, "What can I say...? You are a good kisser." Sheldon grinned a little bit and replied, "Well, I do excel at everything..."

Amy giggled and Sheldon couldn't help himself but to kiss her again, this time he pounced on her. Amy fell back on the couch with Sheldon on top of her, it had been sudden and surprising but Amy quickly responded by running her hands down his back. Sheldon bit down on his lower lip and moaned quietly as he felt his erection pressed against Amy's core.

They began to get lost in the moment as Sheldon began grinding himself against her until he became undone too...quickly. Just when Sheldon reached his climax, the moment was gone too fast by the sound of the tea being done. Sheldon opened his eyes and saw that Amy stood there awkwardly under his weight. "Um...the tea is ready." said Amy quietly, Sheldon nodded and moved to sit back down in his place. Amy got up and left to the kitchen, Sheldon felt embarrassed and angry for not being able to pleasured Amy. He had let his needs come first before hers and he was disappointed in himself for that.

Amy came back and quietly gave Sheldon his mug, Sheldon took it from her hand without saying thank you. They sat down on the couch quietly and awkwardly drinking their tea together. Sheldon couldn't help but ask, "...Amy...can I ask you something?"

"Sure." said Amy shortly, taking a sip from her tea. "Did you...?" Sheldon somehow couldn't bring to say the words, so he tried again in a other way. "Was it enjoyable...?"

Amy blushed and looked down to her lap, "To be honest, it was the best moment and the most intimate that you and I have ever done. Even though I didn't climax, I enjoyed it either way." Sheldon frowned and said, "...I'm sorry Amy."

"Why sorry?" asked Amy turning to look at him, "I don't expect you to be perfect the first time, I appreciate that you are willing to be intimate with me and I thought right now I was the one that was bad. But really," said Amy placing her hand on top of Sheldon's hand. "I'll love you no matter what, don't ever feel embarrassed because with practice you'll get better. Besides, like you've said, you excel at everything Dr. Cooper."

Before Sheldon could say anything, Amy gave him a peck on the lips and looked deep into his eyes. Sheldon gave Amy his koala smile and said, "I love you." Sheldon hugged Amy, feeling accepted and loved. Not awkward and embarrassed. _Such a vixen as always..._


End file.
